Truth or Dare? (Seungcheol Side)
by Friskaaaay
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 IS UP!]Pada awalnya kedua geng yang dipimpin oleh Seungcheol dan Jisoo tidak pernah mengalami keperselisihan sedikit pun, namun setelah kedua geng masing-masing bermain ToD perselisihan pun mulai terjadi; Cheolsoo/Seungcheol x Jisoo/Coupshua/ slight! Jihan, Jicheol, Meanie, Yunbob, Hyungwonho; [!] Yaoi, BoyxBoy, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare? [ Seungcheol Side]**

Chapter 0: Teaser  
 **Are you Mad?**

Main Pairing: Seungcheol x Jisoo (Cheolsoo)

Cast: Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, etc.

Rate: T (Tidak menentu)

Warn: OOC, banyak umpatan, BoyxBoy, Gaje, Typos(?), DLDR.

 **©Fikaaa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gebrakan meja di tengah keributan kantin sontak membuat seisi kantin berubah menjadi sunyi, semua murid yang berada disana menghentikan aktifitas masing-masing untuk melihat keributan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Begitu semuanya menyadari apa yang terjadi, bisikkan-bisikkan kecil terdengar, semua orang mulai berbisik bergosip sambil sesekali melirik si pemilik lakon.

Tempat mereka duduk memang berada dipojok kantin, namun itu adalah tempat yang cukup terbuka dan mudah untuk dipandang, mau dari arah kantin, kelas, lapangan, bahkan ruang guru.

Seorang gadis dengan wajah yang memerah padam memandang wajah pria yang sedang duduk dihadapannya sambil menyeruput frapucino mocca miliknya, pria itu bertingkah seolah ia tak menyadari kehadian gadis dihdapannya. Ya, dia seperti itu sampai ia menurunkan gelas frapucinonya.

"Oh! Kim Sejeong, kau berada disana ternyata" sapa Seungcheol sok asik, padahal dari caranya tadi berbicara itu benar-benar terdengar menyindir.

Sejeong yang wajahnya memerah –marah- menarik ujung bibir kirinya "Tanpaku beritahu pun kau sudah tau aku berada disini, bodoh"

"kau benar, Choi Seungcheol benar-benar bedoh" balas pria tersebut mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, yang harus kalian tahu adalah, akting Seungcheol kali ini jauh lebih menyebalkan dari yang terakhir.

Seungcheol melipat kedua tanganya seraya memiringkan kepalanya "Jadi, ada perlu apa Kim Sejeong-sshi?"

Amarah gadis itu makin meluap tatkala Seungcheol memberinya tawaan remeh, maka Sejeong pun langsung mencengkram kerah baju Seungcheol dan menariknya hingga Seungcheol berdiri paksa. Wow! Tak pernah ada yang menyangka kalau kekuatan Kim Sejeong lumayan juga.

"berhenti berakting sok asik! Itu menjijikan!"

Dan kini giliran Seungcheol menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya, tak lupa menatap Sejeong remeh "Baiklah kalau begitu, ada perlu apa? Hmm?"

Mengingat tujuan utamanya datang menemui Seungcheol membuat amarahnya kembali meluap, kedua tangannya mencengkram kerah baju Seungcheol lebih kencang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Mina? Hmm? Katakan sejujurnya!"

"Ohh, adik kecilmu itu ya? Hanya bermain-main sedikit.. kamu juga ingin? Hmm?"

Sejeong mendecih "Hanya gadis-salah hanya jalang murahan yang mau bermain bersamamu!"

"adikmu kalau begitu"

Mata Sejeong membulat, ia menoleh kecil kearah adiknya yang sedang menangis terisak didalam pelukan Chaekyung –sahabat Sejeong-. Dan tak berselang lama ia mengembalikan pandangannya kepada pria dihadapnnya.

Sejeong hendak meninju pipi kiri Seungcheol, namun ia mengurungkan keinginannya saat Seungcheol berkata " tenang Sejeong, adikmu itu masih suci.. kemarin aku hanya mengecup ujung bibirnya, tak ada yang lain"

"lagi pula itu hanya tantangan Dare dari teman-temanku, kenapa? Kau ingin ku cium juga?"

Hening.

Sejeong mendadak beku begitu menyadari jarak keduanya begitu dekat, dan ya Hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan.

Dengan segera Sejeong menarik diri sambil mendorong tubuh Seungcheol menjauh ke arah yang berlawanan. Masih dengan emosi yang kini bercampur dengar rasa malu, Sejeong tidak mau mengakhiri perbincangangan ini karena urusannya dengan Seungcheol belum selesai.

Namun Sejeong sendiri masih ketakutan untuk menatap wajah Seungcheol entah kenapa, dan itu sontak membuat tawa meremehkan Seungcheol langsung pecah.

"kalian lihat?" tanya Seungcheol kepada teman satu gengnya " sepemberani apapun seorang gadis mereka semua sama"

Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada kemudian menatap Sejeong malas "Mereka yang menantang duluan, namun pada akhirnya mereka yang ketakutan, pfftt" tawa Seungcheol pun langsung pecah disusul tawa teman satu gengnya yang lain.

Amarah Sejeong kembali mendidih, apalagi mendengar _Bad Boy_ sekolah baru saja merendahkan kaumnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, urat merah dimatanya sudah mencurat keluar.

Setelah mengambil ancang-ancang, Sejeong pun sudah siap untuk meninju pipi mulus Seungcheol. Namun sayang, sebelum semua itu terjadi seseorang sudah menahan pergelangan tangan Sejeong untuk bergerak.

"Sejeong! Peraturan nomer 8! Dilarang saling berkelahi, atau pun membuat keributan sesama murid Myungkwan High School!" peringat Jisoo yang berusaha menarik Sejeong dari tempat itu.

Gadis itu menatap Jisoo sebal, apalagi karena Jisoo sudah mengingatkannya terhadap peraturan sekolah –Sejeong orangnya taat sekali terhadap peraturan-, sementara Jisoo hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran bocahnya.

Dan kejadian setelahnya yang terjadi adalah Sejeong yang berjalan menjauhi tempat tersebut, tak lupa gadis itu menubruk bahu sepupunya.

Jisoo melirik kepada Geng yang baru saja berurusan dengan Sejeong tajam, kemudian berbalik untuk kembali munuju mejanya dimana ketiga temannya sudah menunggu.

"Jisoo!" sahut Seungcheol.

Tubuh Jisoo berhenti kemudian berbalik sedikit "terima kasih ya" ucap Seungcheol ramah.

Namun keramahan si _Bad_ _Boy_ sekolah malah disambut oleh desisan marah Jisoo "Aku hanya melindungi Sejeong! Dia sepupuku! Gak usah ge-er" Jisoo kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sama sekali tidak ingin membalikan tubuhnya.

Senyum merkah Seungcheol surut, ia kembali duduk dan hanya menguping percakapan teman satu Gengnya.

"Kim Sejeong, si cerdas di angkatan kita, yang selalu baik kepada siapapun, memiliki sopan satun yang tinggi, dan selalu mentaati peraturan sekolah tenyata bisa berubah menjadi monster seperti tadi jika seseorang menggangu adiknya" gidik Bobby ngeri kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

"benar! Jadi jangan cari masalah lagi dengan adiknya, maka kalian akan tanggung akibatnya hahaha!" sahut Mingyu yang disusul anggukan setuju yang lain.

Wonho melirik Seungcheol yang mendadak menjadi diam, bahkan saat dilirik Seungcheol sedang memasang ekspresi sedih, namun tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hey! Kau kenapa Cheol?!" Wonho menyikut si Leader geng ini, sementara yang disikut malah meringis kecil dan melanjutkannya dengan mendumel kecil yang tidak dapat diartikan oleh ketiga temannya karena tidak jelas.

Kini giliran Bobby yang menepuk punggung Seungcheol cukup keras "jangan mendumel! Kita gak bisa denger!"

Seungcheol menghela nafas panjang, kemudaian melirik satu persatu teman-temannya yang ternyata sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Kayaknya Jisoo marah, gara-gara Dare dari Mingyu kemarin"

"Marah?!"

TBC

Fikaaa note:

Hai! Hai! Fika balik lagi nihhhh setelah hilang selama 2 minggu xD, hehehehe maaf ya balik-balik malah buat cerita baru buakannya ngelanjutin ff Go Crazy, sebenernya aku udah ngetik sih 8 lembar tapi tiba-tiba ilang ide gitu kan gak lucu Dx maafin ya bagi siapa pun yang nunggu, apa lagi yang udah sampe ikut vote sama nge review ;-; btw makasih ya yang kemaren udah nge review.. lay yu/? Hehehehe xD

Ngomong-ngomong ff ToD ini ff kolaborasi loh, kolaborasi aku sama yyenass, Cuma aku itu bagian Seungcheol sidenya, terus aku ngambil part teaser sama chapter genap, kalo yyenass itu bagian Jisoo sidenya sama ngambil part chapter ganjil. Jadi untuk chap 1nya tunggu di akun yyenass ya guys .-.

Semoga suka sama ff kalab kita yahh

Kritik dan saran ditunggu banget loh!

Mind to RnR?

Thanks for reading this story, very honorable you read this story

 _ **Fikaaa present , 28 April 2016.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Date?

**Truth or Dare? [ Seungcheol Side]**

Chapter 2 :  
 **Date?**

Main Pairing: Seungcheol x Jisoo (Cheolsoo)

Cast: Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, etc.

Rate: T (Tidak menentu)

Warn: OOC, **banyak umpatan** , BoyxBoy, Gaje, Typos(?), DLDR.

 **©Fikaaa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi yang belum baca chap 1, disarankan baca dulu di akun yyenass.  
Trsm ;)

Keringat mulai menetes pada sekujur tubuh pria yang masih asik bermain bola basket bersama teman satu clubnya yang lain, kini gilirannya yang sedang men-dribble bola yang baru saja Wonho operkan kepdanya.

Suara jeritan histeris para gadis stalker atau bahkan sasaeng fans memenuhi ruangan indoor tersebut, membuat siapapun yang sedang bermain dilapangan sana kehilangan fokus mereka, namun mau bagaimana lagi, setiap kali mereka melakukan latihan biasa atau pun intesif, para penonton akan berdatangan dengan sendirinya.

Mereka sudah pernah mencoba untuk membuat latihan secara rahasia diluar sekolah, namun yang namanya sasaeng fans, mereka akan tahu kemana mereka akan pergi.

Kini mereka sudah memasuki menit terakhir, giliran Seungcheol untuk men-shoot pada babak penetuan, dan hasilnya? gagal.

Team yang menang –tak lain masih pada club yang sama- bersorak kegirangan sambil berlari mengelilingi lapangan seperti anak kecil, dua diantaranya adalah Mingyu dan Bobby, mereka memang kekanakan kau sudah disatukan.

Sementara Seungcheol, dia sibuk mengacak rambutnya yang basah, tanpa sadar seseorang sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang melipat di dada, Wonho menatap Seungcheol penuh tanya.

Karna apa? Seungcheol adalah pemain yang memiliki fokus paling baik diantara yang lain, belum lagi kemampuan _jump stop_ dan _slam dunk_ yang luar biasa, Seungcheol termasuk lawan yang sulit untuk ditaklukan.

"Kalah dari si ceking Minhyuk, kamu gak malu?" omel Wonho sebal.

Seungcheol nyengir malu, ia hanya dapat bersikap seperti ini kepada Hyung-nya yang telat sekolah satu tahun "Maaf, teriakan para gadis berisik banget, aku jadi hilang fokus"

"Hilang fokus, apa hilang fokus? Ini sudah keempat kalinya"

"Ntah hyung, fokusku beralih"

Wonho yang lelah berdiri yang langsung mendudukan diri disamping Seungcheol "pada?" tanya Wonho merebut botol air mineral yang sedari tadi Seungcheol mainkan.

"Ji –oh lihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo, makin lengket saja" Seungcheol menujuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum malu kepada satu sama lain.

Pada awalnya Wonwoo hanya memberi sebotol air mineral saja, namun tanpa disangkan Mingyu malah memilih duduk disamping Wonwoo dan mulai menggodanya.

Wonho menoleh kemudian tertawa "Mingyu akan menembaknya sebentar lagi, aku yakin" ia pun bangkit kemudian melempar kembali botol mineral yang ia pegang kepada Seungcheol.

"Aku duluan, jangan pulang terlalu larut Cheol"

Seungcheol mengangguk pelan, ia melambai pada punggung Wonho sambil menjaga senyumannya agar tidak pudar sebelum pria itu berbelok memasuki kamar mandi, dan setelah yakin Wonho sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Seungcheol langsung membuang nafas berat.

Hampir saja kelepasan! Kalau saja itu sampai terjadi, mau ditaruh dimana muka si _Bad Boy_ yang terkenal _Play boy_ dan kejam ini. Mana ada _Bad boy_ sekolah yang merasa bersalah telah menyakiti perasaan orang. Benar begitu bukan?

Ia melirik Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sedang berjalan santai berdampingan , tangan Mingyu terangkat untuk merangkul Wonwoo, namun tangan itu malah mengempal dan kembali pada posisi awalnya.

' _Tumben Mingyu tidak percaya diri, ahh mungkin karna ia memakai Jersey tanpa dalaman, ia takut Wonwoo mencium bau badannya, hahaha'_

Dan setelah kedua insan itu meninggalkan ruangan basket, kini hanya tersisa dirinya sendiri diruangan tersebut. Ia melamun, memikirkan kejadian luar biasa yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan begitu saja.

Apa karna tantangan _dare_ dari Mingyu harus mencium ?

Oh tentu bukan sama sekali, Seungcheol sudah biasa akan hal itu, bahkan ia menyebut dirinya sendiri terampil dalam berciuman, jadi apa penyebab utama yang membuat pria itu memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengingat kejadian dua minggu silam?

Karna Jisoo punya _Chemistry_ yang berbeda diantara yang lain, dan jujur saja, Seungcheol benar-benar menik mati ciuman tersebut.

Jadi bolehkah Seungcheol melaporkan Jisoo kepada pihak kepolisian? Bibirnya itu, Mengandung nikotin yang membuatnya kecaanduan!

"sampai kapan kau mau berkhayal mencium seseorang seperti itu, _dude_?" Seungcheol membuka sebelah matanya, dan ia tatap seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil sedang melipat kedua tanganya dan menatapny dengan tatapan jijik.

" _You're so disgusting"_

Sontak saja Seungcheol langsung meng _cover_ bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya begitu sadar siapa yang sedang berdiri dipojok lapangan sana sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Senyumnya langsung merkah, sontak saja Seungcheol bangkit lalu memposisikan dirinya se keren mungkin.

"Sebenarnya sudah beres, wah kamu mempehatikanku juga ternyata"

Mata Jisoo membelak kaget, namun ia pintar untuk mengontrol wajahnya "kebetulan saja lewat"

Seungcheol mengangguk pelan, ia melangkah perlahan kemudian berdiri tepat dihadapan Jisoo "Eh.. soal waktu itu-"

"gak usah dibahas, udah aku maafin" potong Jisoo, ia mengalihkan padangannya dan membuat Seungcheol bertanya-tanya. Apa lagi setelah melihat rona merah disalah satu sisi pipi Jisoo.

Oh, dia malu.

Jadi itu lampu hijau untuk Seungcheol?

Mata Seungcheol menggelinding, ia berfikir untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan topik pembicaraan yang menarik, dan matanya berhenti pada gitar yang bergantung pada salah satu pundak lawan bicaranya.

"Mau latihan?"

Jisoo mengangguk kecil "Ya begitulah"

"Club Band menarik memang ya?"

"Ya menarik! Itu alasannya kenapa sekarang ada 10 anggota didalamnya!" balas Jisoo yang langsung senang begitu Seungcheol membahas masalah Clubnya.

"oh jadi kalau kalian manggung, satu panggung 10 orang gitu?"

Jisoo tertawa mendengar ucapan bodoh dan terdengar polos dari bibir Seungcheol " ya enggaklah.. kita di bagi jadi 2 band, yang satu band cowo, yang satu lagi band cewe, tapi kadang juga kita _mix_ "

"oh, kalau begitu, mau pulang bareng?" tawar Seungcheol hati-hati.

Dan tanpa disangaka mata Jisoo kembali membelak, dan kini kedua telinganya berubah menjadi kemarahan, Jisoo menimang untuk sesaat dan itu membuat Seungcheol tertawa didalah hati.

Ayolahh.. untuk apa berfikir lagi? Tidak pernah ada yang menolak sorang Choi Seungcheol, mau itu dari golongan Laki-laki apa lagi Permpuan.

"Boleh, tapi.. itu pun kalo kamu mau menungguku sampai selesai latihan"

"tak masalah, aku pun harus mandi, badan ini penuh kerangat, dan yeah~ tentu saja bau"

Dan tepat setelahnya Jisoo langsung mengubah ekspresinya "pantas saja aku mencium bau yang tidak sedap disini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungcheol mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil ditangan kirinya, harusnya ia meminjam _Hair dryer_ milik Mingyu sebelum ia pulang, tapi tak apa lah nanti juga akan kering sendirinya.

Ia memakai kaosnya lalu memberaskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan, mulai dari seragamnya, jersey dan yang lain, kemudian ia menata rambuutnya sekeren mungkin, setelah dirasa ia puas melihat ciptaan tuhan yang begitu menawan pada pantulan kaca didepannya, ia pun menggendong tasnya dan berlari kecil menuju ruangan club band.

" _Shorty get down, good Lord~"_

Seungcheol terdiam sesaat, suara gadis itu terdengar tak asing ditelinganya, seperti suara –ahh sudah lah, ia masih di ujung lorong, paling juga nenek lampir itu sedang berada 'sekitar' tempat itu, bukan berada didalam ruangan club band.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, tubuhnya langsung membeku begitu ia melihat seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia temui setidaknya untuk hari ini saja.

Sang gadis yang sedang asik bernyanyi bersama yang lain langsung berhenti mengeluarkan suaranya, apa lagi saat matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Seungcheol. Ia langsung melotot menujuk Seungcheol yang masih membatu ditempatnya.

"KAMU NGAPAIN NYARI RIBUT DISINI?!" jerit Sejeong membuat semua yang ada disana menutup telinganya kencang.

 _Bitch_ _please_ , Seungcheol lagi gak mood buat berantem dengan Sejeong.

Dan dengan sigap Jisoo langsung mendorong Sejeong agar kembali duduk ditempatnya, ia membisikan sesuatu yang dibalas desisan kesal dari Sejeong.

Setelahnya Jisoo langsung berlari kecil mengabil Demon dan menggedongnya, sebelum itu ia menghampiri Jeonghan untuk meminta izin pulang duluan dibanding yang lain, Junghan yang sedang sibuk menulis langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seungcheol yang masih berdiam diri diambang pintu.

Tatapannya tajam dan seolah mengajak –perang, eh?

Dan setelahnya Jeonghan langsung tersenyum lebut dan menepuk pundak Jisoo sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Jeonghan emang kayak gitu?" tanya Seungcheol begitu keduanya keluar dari tempat tersebut, tubuhnya bergidik pelan, ia baru merasakan efek dari teriakan Sejeong tadi, dan itu menyeramkan.

"maksudnya?"

"hmm, tidak jadi"

"oke"

Diam sesaat, Seungcheol yang awalnya sudah menyiapkan beribu topik yang akan ia perbincangkan bersama Jisoo sepanjang jalan langsung lupa, entah efek teriakan Sejeong atau karna tatapan Jeonghan yang mengajaknya perang, atau dia ikut gugup melihat Jisoo yang sekarang gugup. Entahlah..

"Sebenernya apa sih yang membuat kamu sama Sejeong manjadi bermusuhan seperti itu?" tanya Jisoo bingung

Seungcheol menoleh "Gak tau"

Ia terkekeh kecil " kok gak tau sih?"

"Aku juga gak tau akarnya dimana, intinya dia suka tiba-tiba gebrak meja, gak lucukan?" Jisoo mengangguk dan nampak mengerti dengan apa yang Seungcheol rasakan, sepertinya.

"bagaimana denganmu? Emang betah jadi sepupunya Sejeong?"

Jisoo mengangguk "Sejeong gak seburuk yang kamu kira, mungkin kalau kalian deket Sejeong akan berperilaku baik"

Senyum tipis tersugihkan pada wajah manisnya, Seungcheol yang melihatnya dari samping saja gemas, apa lagi jika ia melihatnya langsung jika berada dihadapnnya. Oh ya, titik yang paling membuat Seungcheol kehilangan jiwanya adalah bibir plum Jisoo yang berubah mejadi galing ketika ia tersenyum kecil seperti itu.

"menurutmu bagaimana caranya aku bisa dekat denganya?"

Jisoo memeiringkan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan suara 'hhmmm' sebagai tanda ia sedang berfikir "Mungkin, mengajaknya mengobrol, memakai satu meja yang sama saat istirahat berlangsung, dan beri kesan yang baik, dan kencan mungkin.."

"Aku rasa gak mungkin kalau aku melakukan itu ke Sejeong, tapi itu mungkin aja aku lakuin kek kamu" Jisoo menoleh kaget dengan ucapan Seungcheol tersebut.

Kedua telinganya kembali memerah, dan dapat Seungcheol lihat bibir Jisoo kaku untuk berucap sesuatu untuk menimpali ucapan Seungcheol tadi.

"Apaan sih" disis Jisoo sebal memukul pengan Seungcheol sebal.

Sementara Seungcheol membalasnya dengan kekehan senang, sejujurnya ia mau membalas dengan bertanya 'kenapa' tapi ia tidak mau bertanggung jawab apabila Jisoo akan berlari meninggalkannya karna dia terlalu malu.

Seungcheol mengeluarkan ponselnya "Hahaha, untuk menujang itu semua boleh minta no hpkan?"

Tanpa membalas apapun Jisoo meraih ponsel Seungcheol dan langsung saja ia memasukan nomor ponselnya pada kontak Seungcheol.

Dan tanpa keduanya sadari, meraka sudah berdiri tepat didepan rumah Jisoo, Seungcheol mengumpat mengapa jarak rumah Jisoo dan sekolah begitu dekat.

"Eh.. berhubung besok libur, mau ngedate?"

"ngedate?"

"hmm" jawab Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jisoo menunduk dalam, dan setelahya ia langsung mendongkak untuk mengangguk pelan.

"eh-ahh kalo gitu aku pulang dulu ya?"

Mangangguk "ahh ya, hati-hati"

Sebelum Seungcheol pergi dari tempat itu ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup sekilas bibir Jisoo sebelum ia berlari menjauh dari tempat itu, sebelum ia mendapat amukan dari Jisoo lagi.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fikaaa note:**

 **Welcome backk.. kyahhhh akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 ini, sumpah otak aku kosong banget sebenernya, tapi kalo aku gak post ini cepet, Jisoo side gak akan mulai2, jadi salah satu antara aku sama yyenass harus saling berkorban/ciee ilah bahasanya/ dan sekarang harus aku yang berkorban wks.**

 **Gimana gimana? Suka enggak? Ada saran gak buat selanjutnya? Btw kalau mau minta lanjut jgn ke aku tapi ke yyenass soalnya kalau dia gak buru-buru ngepost chap 3 aku juga gak akan mulai ngetik chap 4/eh ngerti gak sih keadaannya kayak gimana?/**

 **Ngomong-ngomong thanks banget buat tutihandayani, Afyb, TaTianTae, yyenass, lovejoshua17, rena anaknya babeh, Guest /nah aku penasaran banget sama ini orang/, shinhy, dan soo-ie yang udah nge review taeser..**

 **Thanks juga yang udah nungguin sampe detik ini, dan thanks juga yang udah suka dan tertarik buat baca cerita ff ini, sekaian dari fika, bye bye~~**

 _Fikaaa present, 01 Mei 2016_


End file.
